


mess me around

by dicaeopolis



Series: sugary [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, cavity-inducing, title from build me up buttercup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: “So, we invested in a king-sized bed,” Suga said to the ceiling.“We did,” Oikawa agreed.“That’s correct,” Tendou chimed in.“And yet…” Suga lifted his head to raise an eyebrow down at one boyfriend, cuddled into his side with a headful of fluffy brown hair pillowed on his chest, and the other, who was wrapped around his arm like a barnacle. “You two still can’t keep your own space?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing

“So, we invested in a king-sized bed,” Suga said to the ceiling.

“We did,” Oikawa agreed.

“That’s correct,” Tendou chimed in.

“And yet…” Suga lifted his head to raise an eyebrow down at one boyfriend, cuddled into his side with a headful of fluffy brown hair pillowed on his chest, and the other, who was wrapped around his arm like a barnacle. “You two still can’t keep your own space?”

Oikawa faked a yawn that he politely covered with his right hand. “Sorry, Suga-chan, couldn’t hear you, my ear is pressed into something or another-”

“No, no, I think he has a point,” Tendou interrupted. “this spatial arrangement needs some reconsideration-”

Without ceremony, he pushed a protesting Oikawa’s head off Suga and squirmed on top of Suga instead. With a happy sigh, he flopped out his lanky limbs in all directions. One of his hands smacked directly into Oikawa’s face.

_ “Hey,” _ Oikawa protested, swatting at the offending hand. Tendou just cackled and lifted it over Oikawa’s head, barely out of his reach.

“You’re such a brat,” Suga sighed, even as he looped his arms around Tendou’s waist. He scooted up to lean back against the headboard, and Oikawa gave up on capturing Tendou’s hand and plopped his head onto Tendou’s chest instead.

Tendou snuggled back against Suga and smooched a kissy noise into the air. “You  _ love _ me.”

“I agree with Koushi,” Oikawa announced, “you’re awful.”

“You both like to pretend you’re mean,” Tendou informed the top of Oikawa’s head, sounding very pleased with himself about it. “But you’re secretly a pair of softies.”

Suga’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, I am, am I?”

By the time Tendou realized what was going on, Suga’s fingers were already digging into his sides. He screeched in shock, and then broke out into helpless, shrieky giggles, squirming back against Suga. Oikawa snickered and rolled over onto Tendou’s chest, holding him pinned, but then a bony elbow slammed down into his shoulder and he squawked in pain.

_ “Tendou-” _

“I -  _ holy shit,” _ Tendou wheezed, “lemme just-”

He wriggled away, and Suga let up, although he didn’t loosen his grip around Tendou’s waist.

“You’re the  _ worst,” _ Tendou whined, patting down his hair.

“Hmm?” hummed Suga, who was much more interested in the crook of Tendou’s neck. He nosed the loose fabric of his t-shirt aside and dropped a light weed onto Tendou’s skin, then drew the skin just beneath Tendou’s jaw between his lips and sucked gently. Tendou shivered a sigh and melted back against Suga, too sensitive to pretend indifference.

Meanwhile, Oikawa shifted between Tendou’s legs, where he intertwined his fingers with Tendou’s and pressed Tendou’s hands back up against the pillows to his sides. He leaned forward over Tendou, close enough to pick out individual lashes. Suga kissed the nape of Tendou’s neck, and Tendou’s breath caught in his throat.

Oikawa’s lowered eyelashes brushed butterfly-soft against Tendou’s cheeks, and his eyes glinted at the flush starting to make its way up Tendou’s neck. “A little flustered, Satori?”

“Ah, shut up,” Tendou groaned. Under Oikawa’s grasp, his fingers twitched, like he’d be covering his face if he could.

Half a millimeter from Tendou’s mouth, Oikawa’s lips curved up into a smirk. “Yeah? Make me.”

Tendou stuck his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa’s eyes  _ bulged. _ He recoiled back. “You -  _ Tendou _ \- that’s  _ nasty-” _

Cackling, Tendou held up a hand facing backward to Suga, who quietly high-fived him as Oikawa spluttered in abject disgust.


End file.
